Red the Explorer: Big Sister Red
Red the Explorer: Big Sister Red is the Spoof Release of 3-22-05 of "Dora the Explorer: Big Sister Dora." Characters Present on Big Sister Red *Red *Dumbo *Emily *Thomas *Kanga Adult Nala Marie *Dodger *June *Mort *Lynn Loud *Yakko Warner *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Gobo *Mokey (1st Appears) *Judy Hopps (1st Appears) *Baby Elmo (Debut) *Baby Janice (Debut) Summary Red has some big news about her family. Her mom is pregnant! So Red and Dumbo must rush to Muppet house to see the new baby. Places in Episode #Spooky Forest #Nut Farm #Muppet House Songs #Big Sister #Babies' Lullaby Recap Red has some special news to share. Dumbo wanted to hear the news. Red gives Dumbo and the viewer a hint. It sleeps in a crib, drinks from a bottle and gets rocked to sleep. Red's mom is having a baby. Red and Dumbo hold their hands together and jumped up and down in unison as they said "A baby, a baby, a baby!". Dumbo wonders if it's a baby girl. Red wonders if it's a baby boy. They couldn't wait to find out if the baby is here yet. Red tells Dumbo that her father gave her a phone to put inside Emily to let her know if the baby is here yet. Gallery Red Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Red as Dora Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Boots EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches56.png|Emily as Backpack Thomas the Tank Engine.png|Thomas as Map Kanga.png|Kanga Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala Marie.jpg|and Marie as The Fiesta Trio Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Benny June in Little Einsteins.jpg|June as Isa Mort madagascar 3.png|Mort as Tico The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn as Mami Yakko.jpg|Yakko as Papi Granny.png|Granny as Abuela Gobo Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Gobo as Diego Mokey fraggle.jpg|Mokey as Alicia Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Click Elmo in Sesame Street.jpg|Baby Elmo as Guillermo BabyJanice.jpg|and Baby Janice as Isabella Character Find Characters Present on Red Saves the Wing Ceremony *Red *Dumbo *Emily *Thomas *Ronno *Kanga Adult Nala Marie *Mort *Auroua *Gobo *Zoe *Lynn *Yakko *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Red Princess *Purple Princess *Yellow Princess *Blue Princess *Orange Princess *Silver Princess *Nero and Brutus *Maximus Khan and Buck *Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter Summary Red is asked to join Smurfette's Wing Ceremony team when they have one player short. Places in Episode #Jungle #Rope Bridge #Wing Ceremony Game Songs Run,Red,Run Recap Red and Dumbo are at home. And Red's family is visiting her house. Red introduces the viewer to her parents, her grandma, her aunt and uncle. Red shows a picture of her cousins Smurfette and Gobo. Red tells the viewer that Smurfette is playing soccer today and the whole family is going to watch the game on TV. Explorer Star Aurora Gallery Red Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Red as Dora Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Boots EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches56.png|Emily as Backpack Thomas the Tank Engine.png|Thomas as Map Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Swiper Kanga.png|Kanga Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala Marie.jpg|and Marie as The Fiesta Trio DP-Aurora.jpg|Auroua as Noisy Star Gobo Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Gobo as Diego Lynn Loud Junior.jpeg|Lynn as Mami Yakko-Animaniac-Desktop.jpg|Yakko as Papi Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Abuela NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Red Star Sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.jpg|Sofia as Purple Star Princess Amber & Princess Sofia are sure They can find 6 Princesses somewhere.png|Amber as Yellow Star Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella as Blue Star Snow White.png|Snow White as Orange Star Tiana icon closeup.jpg|Tiana as Silver Star Brutus and Nero.jpg|Nero and Brutus as Crocodiles Maximus2.png|Maximus Khan.jpg|Khan Buck-0.jpg|and Buck as Horses Peanut Otter.png|Peanut Otter Baby Butter Otter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly Otter.png|and Jelly Otter as Giant Otters Zoetutu.jpg|Zoe as Daisy Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos